callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gun Truck
The Gun Truck is an 8x8 Ural-5323 Truck with a ZPU-23 mounted on the back and a mountable PKT Machine Gun hung over the hood for added defence. In addition the 5323 also acts as the transport base for the Pantsier-S1 Anti Air Defence Unit as well as being a heavy troop transport truck. Call of Duty: Endgame Campaign The Gun Truck first appears as a super heavy Technical in the level Romeo Sierra where two act as mobile AA Platform and has to be destroyed by the player using either an RPG-7 or by lazing the target for the Stryker Dauntless which easily takes them out with it’s cannon before the player can reach Red Square. The next appearance of a Gun Trucks is in the level Worst Case Scenario where the player has to fly a Ka-52 down the river to a North Korean Checkpoint which has been taken over by Vladimir Makarov so he can smuggle the stolen MiG Skat Drone into South Korea and then launch it for an attack on China. At least thirteen active Gun Trucks appear and attempt to shoot down the player with both the ZPU and PKT and are destroyed by the Ka-52’s weapons. The last appearance of the Gun Truck is in the level From the Ashes where the player along with Captain Price has to ambush and hijacks a truck to breach the Phoenix Security Construction Site before being used as a mobile bomb to empty the security office so the TF-141 can offline the site’s communications with Makarov. Spec Ops A single Gun Truck appears in the Spec Ops Dune Basher and can be destroyed by the player. Later a pair of Gun Trucks appear as objectives in High Octane and must be destroyed to complete the mission. Multiplayer Gun Trucks are called in with the Armoured Support Kill Streak for the OpFor and Cartel factions although like all vehicles it comes supplied with an operations crew so the player can only direct the vehicle and not use it for his/her own purposes. That said it is the most effective vehicle against ariel kill streaks thanks to it’s weaponry but is highly exposed to launchers and anti material rifle attacks due to it’s limited armor. Intact and destroyed Gun Trucks can be found as scenery items on the maps Red Square and Sun Spot but are unusable to the player. A Gun Truck also appears in the map Lock Down and has a mountable PKT Machine Gun although it does make the user a prime target for snipers. Call of Duty: Red Dawn The Gun Truck appears several times in the campaign for Call of Duty: Red Dawn, first being the vehicle that takes Hunter 2-1 to Rally Point Zulu. Like the model that appears in the Endgame map Lock Down, it also has a mountable M61 Vulcan machine gun. MORE INFO COMING SOON Trivia Despite being used by the OpFor and Colombians in Multiplayer neither of these factions use them in the Campaign. Unlike the Ural-4320 the Ural-5323 is immune to most small arms. Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Vehicles